


Boys' Night Out

by k1bbl3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, fluffy fluff, idk what else to put, idk what else to tag this as, local boy takes care of his mutual, sleepover, somewhere around like days before himikos magic show, this takes place in the middle of chapter 2, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1bbl3/pseuds/k1bbl3
Summary: When Kaito invited Shuichi to a guy’s night out, the detective didn’t imagine that his night would end up shivering in his dorm room, curled up on his bed underneath various layers of blankets and comforters.Fortunately, one of his classmates knows just what to do.---edited with a newer remake of this, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> remade my first work to this fandom hell yea  
> i hope that they're more in character now  
> regardless, i hope you enjoy this

What originally started out as a fun boy's night out turned out to be something out of a soap opera. Kaito suggested a boy's night out, to which all of the boys agreed. On the same night, all the boys on the campus got together in the gaming room that night to bond with one another as guys.

However, just when things were going smoothly, the usual conflict arose between Kaito and Kokichi, when the Surpreme Leader kept pestering him to admit his crush on Maki. After a solid 10 minutes of his pestering, the astronaut landed a punch straight directly on the shorter boy's gut. As part of his 'revenge plan', Kokichi attempted to douse water onto Kaito, but he ended up giving poor Shuichi a sudden surprise shower instead.

Upon impact, he was greeted with a plethora of apologies and water puns from Ouma, followed by shouts of Kaito telling Kokichi to shut the fuck up. After Korekiyo and Kiibo told him to return to the dorms and warm up in order to avoid catching a cold, or worse, pneumonia. After prying himself from a clingy and sobbing Ouma, Shuichi finally made his way back to the dorms, praying that Monokuma had at least installed heaters inside of the dorms.

But, much to his dismay, the dorms didn't have a heating system, leaving him to warm himself up under the covers. And here he was now, wearing pajamas Kirumi made him, fuzzy socks and curled up under his comforters. Despite his best attempts, Shuichi just couldn't seem to get warm, regardless of what he did. Silently cursing his intolerance for the cold, he regretted not drying his hair with a hair-drier when he was still getting dressed.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty room, cutting off the silent sound of his chattering teeth and racing thoughts. He considered ignoring the doorbell in favor of the room temperature covers when it rang a second time, then a third ...and fourth. Deciding to leave his save haven, Shuichi dragged himself out of bed and unlocked the door, rubbing his eyes.

Truth the told, he half expected Kaito to be on the other side, deeply apologizing for his misfortune and offering a blanket or whatever. However, who truly stood on the other side surprised Shuichi to the moon and back.

 

"Kiibo? What are you doing here this late at night? Aren't you supposed to be in the gaming room?" He yawned yawned, rubbing his other eyelid as he looked at the robot with half-lidded and sleep-deprived eyes.

"After you got soaked by Kokichi, I began to worry for your health, since the dorms don't have a heating system. So I decided to finally show you my newest function!" Kiibo declared, resting his hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest boldly.

Despite not getting how showing his newest function and Shuichi getting soaked have anything to do with each other, he figured that the boy wouldn't leave unless he let him show of. So, stepping to the side, the detective figured that he might was well let Kiibo have his way. As the android stepped inside, the black haired boy shut the door behind him, turning himself around to face the robot. The robot in question kneeled on his bed, the springs creaking under the boy's weight.

"So what's the big news?" The Detective yawned, covering his mouth with a hand as he tried his hardest to ward off his exhaustion for a moment.

"First, sit next to me," He instructed, causing Shuichi to raise an eyebrow, bearing an expression that just screamed 'are you kidding?' Kiibo however, seemed dead serious, so he complied, seating himself on his own bed as his legs dangled off of the mattress.

"So what's next?" The Detective pondered, brushing aside stray bangs as he eyed the white haired boy.

However, in place of a reply, Kiibo turned his body to face him, gripping his hands in his own. The taller of the two let out a surprised gasp, though he didn't move back. Expecting an answer of sorts, he looked up at the android, only to find a stoic and unreadable gaze plastered on his face. Unsure of what to say, Shuichi looked at everywhere else except the boy in front of him, suddenly taking interest in the shelves in his dorm room.

"K-Kiibo? What's the meaning of this?" Shuichi choked out, feeling sweat bead against his forehead as he felt his heart race against his ribcage, much to his displeasure.

When the robot didn't reply, the boy cursed himself for speaking, feeling responsible for the awkward situation he was now in. He figured that all he could do for now was try his best to calm his racing mind and heart with an endless string of 'calm down' and 'it's ok'. However, one sudden detail rose amongst his panicked thoughts, and on that truly struck him as odd.

...Were Kiibo's hands always this warm?

Piecing two and two together, Shuichi finally understood: he wanted to show him his heating function. Dropping his stiff posture, he reciprocated Kiibo's action by gripping the robot's hands in return. After getting the message that he understood what was going on, he pulled away with a soft smile. Shuichi returned the gentle gaze and brushed a few loose strands of hair from his eyes, his dull yellow eyes softening a bit as his legs began swinging.

"When did you get this installed?"

"Not too long actually. Miu installed numerous updates alongside the flashlight function. Though a heating function wasn't originally on her list, I had personally asked her to install it for situations like these!"

"Well.... That's pretty thoughtful of you to do that just for everybody's sake..."

Nodding, Kiibo neatly placed his hands on his lap, shifting to face the door, afterwards placing his hands on his lap. Silence loomed over the room as the two awkwardly sat beside each other, unsure of what to say next. Mentally processing through a list of appropriate things to say in a situation like this, he zoned out, his blue crystalline eyes dulling as he did so. After a while, Kiibo felt something nudge against his metallic shoulder, followed by a light grunt. Glancing downwards, he saw Shuichi dozing off on his shoulder, his ahoge brushing against his collar. Now that Shuichi was closer than ever, the robot noticed a few stray water droplets on his face, as well as his still damp and messy hair splayed in all sorts of different angles (from what he could tell, he just used a towel to somewhat dry his hair) . Calculating the risks of Shuichi catching a cold, he wrapped an arm around the boy, carefully pushing him closer as he activated his heating function in his chest area.

A soft, almost deathly silent, hum echoed throughout the room as his body heated up to an adequate and desirable temperature. Shuichi let out a pleased hum as he snuggled closer. It was then that Kiibo finally noticed that the Ultimate Detective was trembling the entire time.

Moving slowly as to not wake him up, Kiibo cautiously shifted the sleeping teen onto his lap, taking extra care as to not let his hands brush against the cold parts of his body. He took note of Shuichi's facial features: his long lashes, his silky black hair, his soft cheeks and his ever so slightly parted lips.

After a few minutes, he began pondering on if he should just tuck him into bed and leave or watch over him for any signs of a cold. He decided that it'd be best to watch over his friend (for reasons he couldn't say, he decided). Kiibo tucked him in, pulling the covers and comforters over the teen as he kneeled next to his bed, placing his arm over Shuichi's hand. As he rested his cheek on his free hand, Kiibo scanned him for his temperature. After a few seconds, a small beep rang from his collar, which read '96.5 °F'

The robot sighed in relief when he didn't show any signs of a fever. However, he was still dangerously close to hypothermia, according to his internal previously recorded health records. On top of the dorms not having any heating system installed, the Ultimate being soaking wet for a long period of time certainly didn't help. Excluding the fact that Shuichi was already sensitive to the cold, he overall wasn't in a good situation. 

Turning up his heating pads just a tad bit, Kiibo snuggled closer to him, taking into account his personal space. Thankfully, despite being kneeled next to the bed for a solid five minutes now, his knees didn't ache, thanks to the fact that he was a robot. On the other hand, Shuichi shifted himself closer to him, nearly falling off of the bed had Kiibo not been there to catch him in time.

The robot hesitated for a moment before he shifted Shuichi back into place, moving upwards to sit on the side of the bed. Internally calculating his risks of catching pneumonia, Kiibo decided to act in favor of preventing him catching an illness and laid besides him, wrapping an arm around the sleeping detective.

To his relief, the boy snuggled closer, holding him close to his body like a plush rabbit. Kiibo felt his face plates heat up – as well as his metallic heart - from the close contact. His fans whirred just a tad bit harder when he saw how peaceful Shuichi looked when he was sound asleep.

Deciding to spend the night in his room for Shuichi's sake, the robot pulled the blankets over them, wrapping an arm around Shuichi before drifting off into sleep mode, keeping a mental note to keep his temperature reader on, just in case he suddenly catches a fever overnight.

+

The morning announcement boomed on the monitor, with the Monokubs having their usual ear-piercing banter before finally shutting the monitor off. Shuichi woke up with a jolt, groaning from having his ears violated first thing in the morning. The suffocating sensation in his pajamas hit him like a truck, instantly causing discomfort. Upon sitting up to go and change, he felt an arm around his waist keeping him bound to the bed. Upon opening his eyes and looking around, he saw Kiibo right next of him, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face and his collar reading "98.8 ° F". ...Did Kiibo fall asleep whilst taking his temperature?

Moments after Shuichi sat up up, Kiibo's eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a warm on his face. Letting out a yawn, he retracted his arm to comb through his spiky hair before stretching.

"Good morning, Shuichi! Are you feeling better?" He inquired, almost as if he didn't just woke up after spending a night in his bed. Kiibo truly was oblivious and naive sometimes. 

"Yeah... But, why'd you take my temperature?" Shuichi questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I got concerned that you might catch a cold, so I decided to take it upon myself to help you! Due to your intolerance to the cold, as well as the dormitories having no having system implemented, I realized that the risks for pneumonia would rise drastically," He began pausing to puff out his chest, eyes glittering with a distinct proudness Shuichi knew all too well. "And since I have heating pads installed in my body, I figured that I might as well help you!"

"Ah ok... Did we..." He paused to curse his thoughts for running wild before continuing. "...Do anything else or...?" The detective finished, mumbling the last part. His cheeks flared in sheer embarrassment as he tried his best to recollect last night's memories, glancing at the closet.

"Heavens no! Nothing else happened, I promise!" Kiibo instantly denied, his face instantly heating up as his collar snapped shut with a metal clank, hiding the bottom half of his face in practically glowed in sheer embarrassment.

Sighing in relief at the confirmation, Shuichi got up and began getting ready for the day, grabbing a spare uniform from the closet and heading towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. In the meanwhile, Kiibo made his bed, being sure to smooth out the comforters. As soon as he finished, he headed outside and leaned against the wall as he began waiting for Shuichi to finish getting ready.

Memories of last night came rushing in, almost like a literal wave hitting his body. His soft smile, his long lashes, his silky hair, his peaceful expression... Now that Kiibo had thought about it, that was most likely the best night's sleep Shuichi has had upon arrival. Upon coming to that realization, Kiibo couldn't help but to smile a bit.

His attention was brought back to reality upon his fans whirring just a bit harder, just like last night. Shifting his thoughts onto wondering what caused his CPU to rise to the point where his fans had to work harder than usual, the android made a mental note to discuss this with Miu later on. Afterwards, he began wondering what Kirumi was making for breakfast and other miscellaneous things.

"Ready to head to the dining hall, Kiibo?"

Shuichi's voice snapped him back to reality as he whipped his head to see the Detective staring at him, waiting for an answer. Nodding, he pushed himself off of the wall and scurried down the stairs as the detective followed. Before he was able to step outside of the dorms, Shuichi grabbed him by his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Is something the matter, Shuichi?" He asked, holding his breath – despite not needing to – as the detective remained silent.

He blinked before glancing back at him, seemingly to collect his thoughts. "Thank you..."

Not trusting his words, Kiibo nodded, giving him the same comforting smile, as he turned back to face him. After a short pause, the two chuckled at each other before stepping outside. With nothing left to say regarding last night, the two boys made their way to the dining hall, occasionally cracking up a small joke or comment on the way.


	2. revamped vers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revamped version I guess

When Kaito invited Shuichi to a guy’s night out, the detective didn’t imagine that his night would end up shivering in his dorm room, curled up on his bed underneath various layers of blankets and comforters.

 

The astronaut’s plan was to have a guys’ version of a hangout session, just like what the girls had at the poolside, in order to ‘strengthen their bonds’ with one another as men. And, surprisingly, everyone agreed to the event, with everyone in one way or another contributing by bringing determined items to the game room before the day arrived.

 

And, even more surprisingly, when Kirumi accidentally caught wind of their plans, she offered to make custom made pajamas for them, just so that they wouldn’t have to sleep in their uniforms. And when their sleepwear was finally finished, the boys were beyond ecstatic with how it turned out.

 

Well, all except for Kiibo. Due to his armor’s bulky size, Kirumi had to delay his own pajamas in order to make some adjustments. Although visibly disappointed, Kiibo seemed rather understanding of his circumstances and accepted them. Of course, Kokichi ended up teasing the boy for it, with Kaito immediately putting the leader in his place and reassuring the robot. In the end, Kaito had let him borrow one of his t-shirts, as well as a spare pair of pants, just so that he wouldn’t feel left out.

 

And so, just under an hour ago, the guys were holed up in the game room, surrounded by misplaced futons, various snacks and drinks, as well as a plushie here and there. Their uniforms were neatly stacked into a pile in the corner of the room, and everyone was in their pajamas. Everybody was seated in a circle, involved in a rather intense game of truth or dare.

 

Just when everything seemed to be going smoothly, for some unholy reason, Kokichi has chosen to rile up Kaito regarding his somewhat rather obvious crush on Maki. In the end, the end result of the boy’s nonstop jabbing and teases was the astronaut pelting the bottle of soda he was holding right at the supreme leader. Unfortunately, Shuichi, who happened to be seated right beside Kokichi, didn’t have the leader’s absurd agility, and, as a result, he was immediately doused in coca cola.

 

The impact was immediate: his hair and clothes were insanely sticky and clung to his skin. He reeked of sugar and the cold was beginning to settle into his bones. It didn’t help that the game room was in the basement, and, as a result, it was naturally much colder than the other places throughout the academy, excluding the added ventilation system.

 

The guys were quick to assist the poor detective, with Kokichi surprisingly apologizing profusely to him, as well as Kaito. Hell, the leader even offered to give him a bath, only to be quickly shut up by Kaito’s fist to his shoulder. Korekiyo and Kiibo advised him to immediately take a shower and to change into something warmer, before pneumonia sets in. He decided to take their advice and head into the video room in order to change into his uniform, soaked pajamas in hand.

 

Just as he had finished grabbing his things, Gonta had offered to carry him back to his room, to which he had bashfully declined. And after saying goodnight and apologizing to everyone, Shuichi scurried back to his room, trembling like a leaf throughout his short trek back, leaving everyone to continue on without him.

 

On the way however, he had made a quick pit stop to Kirumi’s lab in order to dump his soda soaked clothes into the laundry basket before making a bee-line straight for his room

 

The moment the boy had closed his bedroom’s door behind himself, he practically tore his clothes off and jumped into the shower, letting out an ear-piercing screech when ice cold water poured onto his bare back. He had completely forgotten that just a few days ago, the Monokubs had announced that they had cut the heating system throughout the entire academy, including the dorms and showers. The reason for that was due to the Exisals’ high maintenance costs, according to Monosuke. This resulted in Shuichi being ambushed with the most bone-chilling and unrelaxing shower he had ever taken in his life thus far.

 

And after around 20 minutes of struggling to withstand the ridiculously frigid temperature, Shuichi was finally in a fresh pair of clothes. Unfortunately, the pajamas was a lost cause, since he only had a single pair, meaning that he had to sleep in his uniform’s undershirt and pants, much to his discomfort. And, to make matters worse, it seemed that the numerous comforters piled onto him did nothing to keep him warm, no matter how many times he tried to curl up into a ball. The detective silently cursed all the gods he could list off of the top of his head as he stared at his shelves, which were neatly stacked with Monokuma figurines.

 

However, his short 30 long lamenting session was quickly cut off by the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout his room. The boy silently groaned and nestled himself deeper into his covers. When he had finally begun to warm himself up, someone just had to come to his room, at midnight, nonetheless.

 

When the bell rang again, he ignored it once more, his patience already wearing thin. But when it rang for a third and fourth time, he threw in the towel and got up, slouching as he took his sweet ass time to actually open the door. However, when he did, he was met with an unusual but nonetheless a somewhat pleasant surprise.

 

He had originally imagined Kaito standing outside the door, ready to bombard him with innumerous apologies and then give him some snacks brought from the sleepover. Instead, he was face-to-face with Kiibo, who had a pile of clothes in his hands. The robot was still wearing the astronaut’s clothes, suggesting that he had just come from the sleepover. This time however, he didn’t have his armor on, resulting in Kaito’s clothes being way too big on him, judging by the way the shirt’s sleeve completely slid off of his shoulder.

 

  
Shuichi groggily rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe for support, raising an eyebrow at the bot. “Kiibo? What are you doing here?”

 

“Judging by the way the dorms lack a functional heating system and that our uniforms don’t exactly do much in terms of comfort, I took it upon myself to personally wash and dry your pajamas. Thankfully, it didn’t take as long as I thought it would, thanks to my heating function.” The boy stated, his voice bearing a hint of pride to his tone.

 

Shuichi blinked. He and Kiibo didn’t exactly interact much aside from regular morning greetings or the occasional questions about some of his functions. One of the few things he knew about the robot was that he was rather prideful when it came to his functions, as well as his robot heritage, judging by that one time he hung out with him one day. But aside from that, the two were barely even acquaintances, let alone anything close to friends. So to see him right in front of him, his pajamas in hand and with a smile on his face was a tad bit too overwhelming for the boy, considering the chaotic night he had so far.

 

He bowed slightly as he took his clothes from him. “Well, thank you so much Kiibo. I’m touched that you went through all of this trouble just for me. But I’m afraid that I’m going to have to-“

 

“Wait.” Kiibo interrupted him. “I also have to check for any signs of sickness, due to the risks of catching a cold being significantly higher than normal after a cold shower, if you don’t mind.”

 

Shuichi figured that he had nothing to lose and nodded, giving the robot permission to go ahead. With consent now given to him, he brushed his bangs away and carefully pressed the back of his ice cold metallic hand against his forehead. The detective shuddered and closed his eyes, the cold seeming to seep into his skull. Despite his discomfort, he kept still in hopes of this going along faster. And, after a few seconds, Kiibo finally retracted his hand, his expression souring into a deeply concerned one.

 

“Shuichi, your temperature is currently 40 degrees Celsius. If you don’t take action, you’re going to end up causing serious harm to your body.” The boy warned.

 

“Mmm… I’m fine, I swear…” Shuichi lied. Truth be told, ever since he got up, he had been feeling completely and utterly exhausted. Hell, just standing outside his door was taking a toll on him, since he had to struggle against wanting to just collapse onto the floor in sheer and sudden exhaustion.

 

However, the robot didn’t buy his cheap excuse and sighed. He gave him a short lecture consisting of something along the lines of ‘Shuichi, you shouldn’t lie about your well-being’ and ‘you could end up causing major harm to yourself, especially if it goes untreated’ before practically dragging him back into his own room, removing the mountains of blankets and sitting the hazy detective down on his bed.

 

The detective fell back onto his bed and whined from the lack of thick blankets, watching as Kiibo folded and organized each and every blanket and placed them on top of the coffee table. Afterwards, he grabbed a different pair of sheets and turned to face him. “Shuichi, I’m going to have to remake your bed. Would you mind getting up for a few moments?”

 

Despite his body feeling like a sack of bricks, Shuichi stood up, took his pajamas and stumbled off into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, he stepped back out, rubbing his eyes as he watched the robot make final adjustments to his newly made bed. As soon as Kiibo saw him, the boy patted the bed, inviting him to sit back down.

 

Not wanting to be standing any longer, the boy nearly threw himself back onto his bed, allowing the robot to meticulously tuck him in. As Shuichi closed his eyes, he felt the bed dip to the right, as well as a hand pressing up against his forehead again.

 

“It doesn’t seem that your fever is getting any worse. However, your hair is still damp. Unfortunately, I don’t have any medication on me, and I don’t know where Miu keeps her hair dryer. Would it be alright if I dried your hair myself, Shuichi?”

 

His attention was shifted towards exhaustion creeping up against him instead of the conversation. Mustering a weak ‘mhm’, the detective nodded lazily, sitting up until his head was hazily resting against the headboard. The fever-stricken boy watched as Kiibo leaned in, placing his outstretched hands in his damp, tousled hair. He practically purred as he felt a pleasant warmth seep into his hair, all whilst the boy was focused on combing his locks. Without realizing it, Shuichi’s eyes naturally slid close, and he leaned into the robot’s touch. And, soon enough, sleep eventually crept onto him and he dozed off, all whilst Kiibo continued with his work.

 

“I’m finished!” He exclaimed, retracting his hands as Shuichi jolted awake, quietly whining from the sudden loss of warmth.

 

The detective slumped until he was nose deep into his covers, eyeing the robot as he shifted, readying himself to stand. “Well Shuichi, I’m going to head back in order to charge. However, I’ll be in my room, just in case you might-“

 

Before he could even process what he was doing, his hand shot out and grasped onto the robot’s arm. “Can you stay?”

 

Kiibo blinked in shock as he stared at the boy in bed. “O-Of course.”

 

Shuichi scooted over and patted the empty space beside himself. The android cautiously sat beside the boy, meeting his sleepy golden eyes, taking note of the heavy blush that covered his cheeks. The two awkwardly stared at one another, unsure of what to say. Kiibo’s train of thought was cut off when he felt the detective’s hand brush against his own.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Shuichi slurred, fixating his golden gaze on the boy’s crystal blue one.

 

“W-While I admit that I’m rather low on battery power, there’s no real necessity for me to-“

 

“Just lay down.” The detective yawned out, removing his hand and turning to face the ceiling.

 

At this point, Kiibo was conflicted on if he should follow through with the boy’s commands or if he should do the right thing and return to his own room. Just then, his inner voice told him to stay with him and to do as he says, just in case he worsens overnight. With practically no solid reason to deny it, he reached behind his neck and pulled out his charging cord, fully drawing it out and plugging it into the outlet behind the nightstand before laying down beside the half-asleep boy.

 

Just as soon as he pulled the cover over themselves, Shuichi muttered a ‘goodnight’ to him before finally falling asleep. However, due to the way he was built, Kiibo had no other option than to simply close his eyes and wait for sleep mode to activate, which could take up to two hours for it to do so.

 

Silently sighing to himself, the robot closed his eyes and began waiting…

 

 

After around an hour of silence, Kiibo felt something press up onto his side. Glancing over at Shuichi, he saw the boy shivering and nuzzling up to his arm. After quickly taking his temperature, he was relieved to see that his body temperature was back to normal. However, since the dorms had no heating system, and due to the fact that the robot had simply put on a regular old blanket, it was no surprise that the detective felt cold.

 

After some contemplation, he simply decided ‘fuck it’ and shifted himself to face Shuichi, gently patting his hair as he activated his heating function, adjusting the temperature to a comfortable and safe range for sleeping humans. Within moments, the sleeping boy was snuggled close to his body, arms wrapped around his waist as soft snores rose from him.

 

Kiibo felt his faceplates heat up at the close proximity. He was never this close to anyone, mainly due to the fact that he spent his days in his father’s home up until recently. Luckily, he read up on human activities since arriving here, and had read about this position in one of his books. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, resting his chin on top of his, just as the books had shown him.

 

Admittedly, this was much more comforting than simply staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep mode to do its thing. He figured that this must be the reason why couples sleep in bed together, in order to keep each other company while they rest, he supposed. However, the moment he realized that he just compared themselves to a couple, his blush deepened, causing his cooling fans to activate.

 

His inner voice was quick to reassure him, stating that he is doing a good job for taking good care of his friend. With that, he calmed down, resulting in his CPU temperature dropping back to normal. The voice then told him to stroke Shuichi’s hair and to place a ‘goodnight kiss’ on his forehead for good measure.

 

Although somewhat perplexed by that last order, Kiibo did exactly as he’s told, gently running his fingers though the detective’s raven black hair, following through with a small smooch pressed against his forehead. The boy sighed and snuggled closer, tightening his grip on the robot.

 

A light blush crept back onto his cheeks as he wrapped his arms back around the sleeping boy, closing his eyes as sleeping mode soon activated, finally allowing the robot to get a ‘good night’s rest’ as he charged…

 

 

However, little did Kiibo know that Shuichi was roused awake by his fans, which were pressed close to where his face was, resulting in a short stream of quiet noise and warm air blowing into his face. But, just when he noticed their close proximity to each other, the boy blushed furiously, numerous skeevy thoughts popping up into his mind, almost like viral pop-up ads you find on sketchy websites.

 

The moment he felt a pair of lips onto his forehead, he swore that his heart had done a literal backflip, ensuring that he was fully awake and somewhat bewildered. Unsure on what to do, Shuichi simply closed his eyes and scooted closer with a soft sigh escaping his lips. Just as he was calculating on what to do next, he noted at how the soft whirring had completely stopped, filling the room with silence. He had gone into sleep mode, Shuichi supposed.

 

With nothing else to do, the boy figured to just roll with it and lull himself back to sleep. Resting his cheek against Kiibo’s chest plate, Shuichi let his eyes flutter closed, soon enough drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 

When morning came, the typical morning announcement did too, with Monokubs’ voices blaring throughout the entire academy. Grumbling from the sudden intrusion, Shuichi pulled the blanket over himself, blocking out the monitor’s harsh light pouring into the dark room.

 

With the monitor shutting off with a ‘click’, the detective felt relieved when the room was silent once again. …Except for the sudden sound of soft whirring.

 

Opening his eyes, the boy was met with Kiibo’s chestplate, covered by Kaito’s t-shirt. All memories from last night came rushing back all at once, embarrassment hitting him like a truck. Did he fall asleep on him? All he remembers was opening the door to receive the clothes the robot had just washed for him. The rest of the night was a blur, save for being awakened by his fans and …that happening.

 

…Speaking of which, Shuichi looked up at him, brushing his snow white bangs to the side. Cold. His skin felt cold. But it didn’t feel nearly as cold as his shower had felt last night. If he had to describe it, it’d be pleasantly chilly, rather than it actually being cold.

 

Within a matter or seconds, Kiibo’s eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before finally focusing on the boy below him. “Oh, good morning Shuichi. Are you feeling better?”

 

The boy nodded, fearing that if he spoke, his voice would give away his embarrassment.

 

The robot pressed his hand to his forehead before replying. “That’s good. Your fever’s gone too, it seems.”

 

“That’s good…. Thank you Kiibo.” Shuichi muttered, breaking gazes and closing his eyes for a few moments, almost as if to cherish the moment.

 

He nodded, unsure of what to say or do next. Thankfully, Shuichi took initiative and hesitantly wriggled out of his grasp, sitting up and stretching. Kiibo soon followed suit, unplugging himself from the wall and getting up, waiting for the other boy do the same.

 

“Do you wanna walk to the dining hall together?” Shuichi offered.

 

“I’d love to.” He replied.

 

He then excused himself in order to head back to his room and change, saying that he’d wait for the other outside of the dormitory. And after his usual procedures, Kiibo was leaning on the dormitory’s walls, all dressed up in his armor.

 

Thankfully, Shuichi soon stepped out of his room, giving the boy a warm smile as they then proceeded to make their way to breakfast in order to meet up with everyone.

 

“Kiibo.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“…Thank you. For everything last night. I’m sorry that you had to put up with my behavior. Despite everything I did, you still did your best to help me. And for that, thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem. And you weren’t a problem at all, I assure you.”

 

“…Well, if that’s the case, I’m glad. But still, thank you.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

And with that, the two finally stepped into the rundown school, a smile plastered on both of their faces.


End file.
